This invention relates to a frame structure, preferably a steel frame structure and a method of construction by using the same, in which the frame structure is installed as a framework of buildings in the construction of apartment houses, buildings, factories, and the like, and more specifically, to a sectional steel-frame structure and a method of construction by using the same in which the sectional steel-frame structure may be assembled and constructed rapidly and conveniently. By using the steel-frame structure, it is possible to simultaneously perform construction work of interior/exterior materials and insulation boards and concrete pouring work, so that construction time and construction cost may be reduced considerably.
Generally, when construction of a frame structure for a concrete building is performed, reinforcing rods, section steels, beams, and the like are arranged in perpendicular and horizontal directions for inner and outer walls. Interior/exterior molding plates are installed at both sides of the arranged materials. Fresh concrete is poured in a mold formed as above. After the poured concrete is cured in the molds, reinforcing rods are arranged on the cured concrete. Molding plates are installed on the reinforcing rod. Fresh concrete is poured in the molds to form a slab. When the inner and outer walls and slabs are formed completely, removal work of the mold and construction work of the insulation boards and interior/exterior materials are performed in order.
The conventional construction process will now be explained in more detail. In the construction of a building, after foundation work of the ground, reinforcing rods, section steels, beams, and the like are arranged on certain portions in the perpendicular and horizontal directions and the arranged reinforcing rods are linked each other. Wooden molds are usually installed on the inner and outer sides of the arranged reinforcing rods. The inner and outer molds may be supported by struts set up on respective outer surfaces of the interior/exterior molding plates or interval keeping means.
The conventional steel-frame structure and method of construction by using the same have, however, disadvantages that the struts and the interval keeping means are complicated to use. The struts must be respectively struck with big nails against the molding plates, making the installation and removal of the struts difficult. In addition, the interval keeping means must be fixed between the interior/exterior molds by passing through therebetween, which is time consuming.
Further, the conventional frame structure and method of construction by using the same have further problems that when the interior/exterior molding plates installed as above are removed after the walls and the slabs are completely cured as a concrete body, it takes a very long time to remove the struts, the interval keeping means and the molding plates in order. Labor costs increase greatly in addition to the cost of subsidiary materials such as the molding plates, struts and interval keeping means.
Also, the conventional method of construction has still further problems that construction costs increase considerably due to extensions in construction time and the heavy expense of labor costs, since the construction works of the inner and outer walls, the insulation boards, and the interior/exterior materials are performed not simultaneously but separately in such a manner that the insulation boards are installed inside an outer wall after construction work of the inner and outer walls and slabs, the construction work of the insulation work for installing insulation plates inside the outer walls and piling of bricks, and the interior/exterior materials are performed in order.